


Uncharateristic

by Lisalicious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Hux is furious that Kylo has failed yet another mission, and is on his way to tell the Knight of Ren off.  Things don't go as planned.





	

This was it.  Hux had finally had enough.  He didn’t care if the Knight was the Supreme Leader’s golden, chosen boy.  He didn’t care if the man could break him in half without lifting a finger or even touching him.  He didn’t care if he was an over-emotional manchild who had the shortest fuse in the universe.   He didn’t care if Kylo Ren was supposed to be his co-commander.  The man had slipped up one too many times, had taken out his frustrations on one too many consoles, had left one too many missions in utter ruins.  

 

Hux also didn’t care that Ren was taken directly to the medical bay when he returned to the Finalizer with one third the men he left with.  Hux couldn’t let himself think about the spacecrafts lost.  Of course Ren made sure his Command shuttle made it through.

 

He didn’t remember leaving the Bridge, but Hux was striding purposefully towards the sick bay.  He would not be deterred.  As soon as he was able to cast his eyes on the giant with his obscene amounts of black layers and that ridiculous helmet that covered his ridiculous hair and his overly large nose and ears...and that lush, full lipped mouth that should only ever be wrapped around his cock...what was Hux doing again?  Oh, yes!  He was going to tell Kylo Ren off, once and for all.

 

He strode into the sick bay like an avalanche roaring angrily down a mountain.  There was a flurry of medical staff and droids rushing around him as he walked through without taking one sidestep to avoid being ran into.  Nobody ever dared running into General Hux.  He stopped when he was directly in front of the Lead Attending Physician, Doctor Iason, on shift.

 

“Where will I find Lord Ren?” Hux asked.  He noted how deadly his voice sounded.

 

“General, Sir, Lord Ren is currently being assessed so treatment of his injuries can be decided upon.  You will-”

 

Hux didn’t let the Doctor finish.

 

“I demand to see him immediately.  Now which room will I find him in.”

 

“Sir, I-”

 

“LORD REN, PLEASE!”

 

The physician floundered under Hux’s gaze and current temperament.  He mumbled out a room number, and stepped aside to allow the General to pass.

 

When Hux entered the room, he stopped dead in his tracks.  All thoughts of telling the Knight everything Hux believed he deserved to hear was gone.  The room was empty outside of Ren, who was stripped down to nothing, a sheet covering him from the waist down.  The injuries Hux could see took his breath away, and he was reminded of when he recovered the Knight from the collapsing planet.  With all his ire gone, the General was horrified to feel the lump starting to form in his throat, the wetness in his eyes.

 

Again, Hux didn’t remember moving, but he found himself standing next to the lonely hospital bed. He raised a shaking hand to gently move a strand of black hair from the bruised forehead. This close he could see that most of the injuries were mostly superficial, lacerations, bruising, maybe a broken rib.  What was more worrying was the bruising along his forehead and hairline and the blaring lack of a hand...his saber hand.  There was only a compression bandage covering the stump below the existing elbow, clearly there was no bacta applied to any of the injuries whether they required it or not.

 

Hux shuddered out a sigh.  “Oh, Kylo, what have they done to you?”

 

Then he felt a flash of something, a rush, a jumble.  It left him breathless.  Affection, pure and utter affection was the first thing he was able to make sense of.  Followed quickly by intense pain.  Followed by rip of inadequacy.  And it finished with a bright flare of longing.  It was all so vivid that Hux couldn’t stop the tears that fell as a result.  He couldn’t stop himself from stooping to brush his lips along the bruising on his Knight’s forehead.

 

The door opened behind him, and Hux slowly stood.  He felt his face flush as he turned towards the head attending doctor as they entered, and stood awkwardly straight, even for his standards.  He looked over the doctor, surprised by the lack of anything that could be used for treatment of wounds.  Hux tried to school his expression, but nothing would make the doctor miss the wetness on his face.

 

“Tell me, Iason,” Hux was pleased that he still sounded deadly, however the emotional waver gave it a slightly wild quality.  “Why is it that Lord Ren isn’t in a bacta tank as we speak?  Clearly his injuries require far more attention than he has been given.”

 

“Ah, yes, General, I agree, but you see, we’ve received direct orders from the Supreme Leader.”  Doctor Iason was fidgeting, clearly intimidated by the man in front of him (even with the tear streaked face, it just made him more dangerous) but also by the direct orders from Snoke, himself.  “We are to administer treatment enough to bind the wounds, make sure they’re healing, but no pain reducers, no bacta to quicken the healing.  The Leader believes Lord Ren must pay for his failures.”

 

Unable to keep his gaze, steady and intimidating, locked on the doctor, Hux turned back to Kylo.

 

“I see. And what of infection of the limb? Or swelling on his brain? Both would kill him before he could even begin to heal.” He placed his hand on his Knight’s shoulder. “Prepare a bacta compression bandage for his arm, and make sure he's given an anti-swelling agent as soon as possible. I will address the Supreme Leader if necessary.” Doctor Iason nodded, and turned to leave the room to collect the treatments Hux ordered for Kylo.  Hux stopped.  “Iason, what about the prosthetic replacement for his hand?”

 

“That was clear as well.  The Supreme Leader must deem him worthy of the new limb before it will be granted to him.”

 

The doctor walked out, and Hux involuntarily gripped Kylo’s shoulder.  It happened again.  The flash, rush, jumble of emotion that left him breathless.  The affection hit first, followed by the pain.  Then there was fear, blinding fear.  Fear of failing, fear of not waking, fear of waking.  The inadequacy hit.  Anger...anger at himself.  A flash of something he couldn’t quite see.  Then the longing again.  Hux panted in fear at his emotions, the tears fell harder.  Then he felt the small horror that the Doctor had seen him with tears running down his face.

 

If all else failed, he would send Doctor Iason out an airlock. No one would be any the wiser.

 

Hux stopped to consider this emotional rollercoaster for a moment, and realized something wasn’t clicking.  Why would he be feeling that kind of pain?  He knew the affection was authentic, the fear of Kylo not waking, and, yes, the longing...he was fooling himself if he didn’t admit that.  Walking in and seeing Kylo that injured woke up Hux to the feelings he was doing his best to ignore...the love he felt.  Even the inadequacy could be explained if he thought of his father, but this...was different.  The anger?  The fear of failing, or waking?  The flash, image that he couldn’t see?  He wasn’t sure they were his.

 

He eased his grip on his Knight’s shoulder, not removing the hand, but letting up on the pressure.  And the room began to shake.  Kylo was still under, but he moaned, and the room shook harder. Then the image that turned out to be his memory flashed slower in Hux’s head…

 

...Kylo duling with the girl again, the scavenger, the words from the Leader “retrieve or kill” echoing in his head, but where there was only supposed to be her and a few spare troops, there seems to be hundreds.  Kylo yells the command to fall back as he tries to keep his head in the fight in front of him.  He’s distracted, though, thinking if he can only get her on the shuttle behind him she will be caught, and the arching blue of her blade through the air as it takes his hand and saber with it.  Kylo screams, but he somehow keeps his head, uses the Force to call his saber back to him, keeps fighting, keeps drawing her to the shuttle, keeps- an explosion sounds behind him, something flies, the scavenger screams and tries to stop it, but it’s already crashed into his head and the world goes black…

 

...Hux was back in the room, panting.  And the rush of feelings swept through him again, and Hux knew.

 

“Kylo...can you hear me?” He asked out loud.  

 

He waits, thinking maybe his Knight will respond telekinetically.  Nothing...then the room shakes again.

 

“Kylo, it’s Hux.  I’m with you.  In the med bay of the Finalizer.”

 

Kylo moaned again.  Like he was trying to talk.  Or like he was trying to call for Hux.  Hux released his shoulder and rushed around to the other side of the bed.  He took his Knight’s hand.

 

“Don’t try to talk, not out loud.  You...you’ve been projecting...loudly...into my head.  Try that way.”

 

_Hux, I...can you hear me?_

 

“Yes.”

 

_I don’t understand.  Why are you with me?_

 

“When the Command shuttle was the only one to return, without the mission completed, I was coming to…” He paused for a moment, for some reason he didn’t want Kylo to know he had come to bawl him out.  “Kylo, do you remember what happened?”

 

_I failed._

 

“Your injuries?”

 

_Why I’m in the med bay.  But...I’m not in bacta.  I can feel the pain everywhere._

 

Hux felt another flash of the emotions.  He shuddered.  “The Leader has ordered that you heal naturally, but I...you’ll be getting different compression bandage for your...arm, and an anti-swelling agent for the damage to your head...otherwise you might...there’s a possibility...you would die before healing could begin.”  Hux almost stomped his foot, why couldn’t he stop his infernal crying?

 

There was silence between them for a while.  Hux kept a hold of Kylo’s hand.

 

_I have to earn my saber hand back._

 

“Yes.  Kylo, I swear, I’m going to help you every way I can.”

 

_You can’t Hux. I have to do this on my own so I can prove that I deserve his faith, his trust, his teachings.  I can’t have any interference._

 

Hux didn’t know what to say.  He suddenly wanted to help his Knight, to make sure he would no longer fail, make sure he knew what he was worth. (True Hux, himself, didn’t realize what the man was worth until quite recently, but that was beside the point.)

 

Then.

 

_Why?_

 

“What?”

 

_Why help me?_

 

“Kylo...I-”

 

The door opened to the room.  Doctor Iason was back with the new compression bandage and anti-swelling injection.  

 

Hux slowly lifted Kylo’s hand to his lips, and kissed his knuckles.  Not knowing what else to do, he gathered up his own jumble of emotions and pushed them back his Knight.  Followed with the thought words, _I love you._

 

Silence.

 

Then Kylo opened his eyes.  He groaned in pain as he tried his best to focus on the man standing over him, clinging to his hand.

  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
